Love Potion
by marissa45
Summary: Draco Malfoy secretly loves Hermione Grandger... only one problem... SHE HATES HIM. How will he get her to like him? Rated T for Cussing and really rough Snogging
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy, the Coolest of all Slytherins loves Hermione Grandger?

" This is Stupid" He thought , " But I love her." Draco Malfoy was sitting in Potions Class not really doing anything because the Potion teacher gave all Slytherins good grades anyway. " She's Muggleborn but that doesn't matter" He thought again.

Hermione Grandger sat at a Cauldron mixing her Potion, following the Directions. Her Potion was Scarlet and Harry's was Light Pink.

" How did your Potion get Pink?" She asked

" I forgot the Lacewing Flies" He confessed. Over the Half-Hour Potion was over,

" Next is Transfiguration with the Slytherins" Harry Groaned.

" At least it's Professor McGonagall" Hermione said. The Trio sat at the very back where the Gryffindors were pushed by the Slytherins.

" Today Class we are going to turn Quills into Origami Hearts" The Professor said, doing a Demonstration.

Hermione read a Book after doing at least 5 Origami Hearts, One of the Hearts was taken up to Professor McGonagall to grade, the rest for yourself to do whatever. One Heart however floated into the Air and landed on Hermione's Desk while the Professor wasn't looking. It said **OPEN**, She unfolded it and the inside said

**Meet me in the Abandoned Classroom **

**From, your secret Admirer **

" What's that?" Ron asked grabbing the Heart from her. " Hermione is this really yours or is this Someone else's, because who would like you?" Lavender Brown said looking over Won-won's Shoulder.

" I didn't ask you Miss. Snogger!" Hermione said leaving the Classroom.

" She's Mad, is this because of me?" Draco thought Worriedly, He picked up his Book bag and headed out the Door. He followed Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson along with Crabbe and Goyle to the Slytherin Common room.

The Digital Clock on Hermione's Bedside Table read 9:30 pm, She decided to keep on her School Uniform, She Brushed her Fluffy Hair and did more things. The Clock now read 9:50. She quietly slipped out of the Girls' Dormitory and sneaked down the staircase and climbed through the Portrait Hole. She kept Caution for Filch or Miss. Norris.

The Door to the Classroom creaked as he slipped in only to find Hermione Grandger sitting at one of the Desks reading _Hogwarts: A History_. Hermione looked around to see no other than Draco Malfoy standing behind her. " What the Hell are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a Rough tone.

" Well I'm here aren't I" He said giving her one of his Smirks Pansy squeals about. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

" I'm leaving now" She said as she Pushed in her Chair. He quickly reacted…. By pushing her softly into the Wall. " What the F-" She yelled but suddenly interrupted by Draco kissing her Roughly on the Lips. She stomped on his Foot to get away quickly. She Ran out the Door and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Common room.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hermione….Hermione?" Ginny said shaking Hermione awake. Hermione at up and saw what a mess she was from " Last Nights Draco Malfoy Problem".

" Ginny I have to tell you something" Hermione said. She whispered the Story beginning from the Origami Heart to the running all the way back to the Common Room.

" HOLY CRAP!" Ginny exclaimed! Ginny's Eyes were wide ( Really Wide).

" Don't tell anyone!" Hermione gasped as she brushed her fluffy Brown Hair.

" I Promise!" Ginny said crossing her Heart. Hermione Changed into Blue Jeans and a _Weird Sisters _T-Shirt.

" So Freaking Close!" Draco thought as he lay awake the Whole Night thinking about her Beautiful Hair and her Pretty Face! The Morning to the weekend arrived finally. He got changed into Clean Clothes his Father sent him last week. Draco met up with Blaise and Pansy. The Trio walked down to the Great Hall.

" DRACO MALFOY" A Voice rang out in the Hallway near the Library. Draco looked around to see the Weasley girl and _Hermione._ They Both had their Wands out.

" Don't Yell at the most Popular Kid in school!" Pansy said gripping Draco's Arm tightly. Draco pushed her off and she stomped off to Eat breakfast, ( bound to make-up with him later).

" What the Hell did you do to me last night!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry and Ron turned around the Corner just to see Ginny dueling with Blaise and Draco as he pulled Hermione into the nearest deserted Classroom. Ron and Harry broke up the Duel.

" Hey I'm sorry for last Night, that was to Rough… can we start over?" Draco asked her pulling Hermione close to him. She gasped as his Lips met hers…. AGAIN.

" GET OFF YOU FREAKING GIT!" Hermione yelled pushing Draco off. Hermione ran out the Door and ran into Harry Ron and Ginny going into the Great Hall.

" Ginny, he tried again" Hermione whispered into Ginny's Ear. Ginny gasped while Drinking Pumpkin Juice which leaded to Harry, Ron and some Random Gryffindor to get sprayed by the Pumpkin Juice.

" I don't feel like Eating right now" Draco thought to himself as he Went to the Library. He showed an earlier slip of " Permission to go into the Restricted Section" to the Liberian. She let him go and He took a Book called " Restricted Potions". He went up to his Four-poster Bed in Slytherin Common Room and opened it up to " Love Potion".

" You give me no Choice Hermione" He said writing down the Ingredients for the Potion down on a Piece of Scratch-Parchment.

"Sooner or Later you will be mine Hermione Grandger" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Week came and all was going smooth, Hermione didn't see anything of the Git all week. Ginny and Her walked into the Great Hall, Ron of course was there eating up what he could ( 3 Gammons of Bacon ( 8 slices), Eggs, Sausage, Toast and a Large Biscuit)

" Ron you eat way to much!" Fred said possibly starting a Joke for George to Finish.

" Yeah, and soon enough you'll die in your own Body Fat" George joked. Everyone laughed except for Won-Won ( who turned a shade of Scarlet).

Today was the Day, the Day that she would fall in love with him. He smirked at this Idea. He also had a Brilliant Plan on his Mind: _Walk down the aisle between the Gryffindor table and Ravenclaw Table and pretend to Trip near her Drink and quickly slip the Potion in her Drink. _He did what was on his mind. He tripped and fell onto the Table and with the Potion open slipped it into her Drink.

" HOLY CRAP MALFOY, GET OUT OF MY LIFE" Hermione yelled.

"Don't want to spoil your pretty Face do we, now Hush?" Draco said and then ran off as she aimed a Perfectly good Punch to his Face.

"I swear I'm going to kick him were he doesn't need to be kicked" Hermione said taking a Drink of her Pumpkin Juice. Draco smirked in seeing that She just took a Drink. Now in 3 2 1 * effect goes into Action*

(Sorry for the Short Chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

" Ginny?" Hermione asked in a Worried Tone.

" Yeah" Ginny said, she had Biscuit on her Face but didn't know it J.

" I feel d-d different" Hermione said swaying and then passed out on Ginny's Lap.

" HOLY CRAP SHE PASSED OUT!" Ginny shrieked as Ron and Harry helped to carry her to Madame Pomfrey's.

_What have you done to her Draco? Did you jack up the Potion? _Draco thought to himself as he got up and hurried behind them secretly. He followed them all the way to Madame Pomfrey's and he quickly and quietly slipped into the Room. He watched as Madame Pomfrey put a Wet Towel on Hermione's Head and as Madame Pomfrey checked her Heart Rate.

Later that night Draco had slipped in before Madame Pomfrey closed her Doors and Locked them. He had hid under her Hospital Bed once Madame Pomfrey checked on the Sleeping Beauty above him before retiring to Bed. Draco got out from under the Bed and pulled up a Chair on the Side of Hermione's Bed.

Draco sat there for an Hour holding her delicate Hand waiting for her to Wake up ( if she would since it's Night). Once she stirred Draco lifted his head up to see her Eyes open.

" What are you doing here?" She asked in a soft Tone.

" Checking on you of course since I love you" Draco said kissing her Hand.

" I love you too" She replied. Draco's inside churned since she said that she loved him… this is so freaking great …..even though she was on a Love Potion and this wasn't real life at all to her and that she hated him with all her Might. Draco turned away as a Tear ran down his cheek.

" Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she sat up.

" Nothing, it's just that you truly actually don't mean it" He said gloomily.

" No Draco, Madame Pomfrey got the Love Potion out of my System and I mean it and I'm sorry that I ever screamed at you for ever getting near me or when I got very unhappy when you made fun of me but now it's different than before then five years ago" Hermione confessed.

" You really mean it?" Draco asked.

"Yes I mean it very much" Hermione said crossing her Heart.

Draco smiled and he leaned in for a Snog and Hermione came to him.

Early the Next Morning Harry, Ron and Ginny got up before Madame Pomfrey or anyone else. They opened the Doors and pulled the Curtain back that covered Hermione's Bed.

" OH MY GOD" Ginny yelped. Draco was still in the Chair holding Hermione's Hand and they both were asleep in their Dreamworld.

Hermione woke up to Ginny's scream . She noticed that Draco was still beside her.

Everyone go Awwwwww ( I mean you. yah you reading this)

Draco woke up suddenly to see Harry Potter and Ginny and Ron Weasley staring at him and Hermione.

" Guys It's official were Dating" Hermione said

Everyone go Awwwww again. (Yes You)

THE END J J J

Let Dramione live forever!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter!


End file.
